


tenderest touch and kindest of kisses

by cherripepsy



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Quarantine tingz, it is 1:49 am as i post this first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherripepsy/pseuds/cherripepsy
Summary: “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were asking me to bed,” Leo swayed forward and gazed up at Ryoma.Ryoma lowered his own gaze and deepened his voice, “My offer still stands, Leo.”----------------------A collection of self indulgent Leo/Ryoma drabbles. Smut and filth will come later on.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Ryoma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	tenderest touch and kindest of kisses

The halls of the Hoshidan castle bustled with life, and the crown prince, now king, found it hard to not smile at the peace their kingdom had achieved. It came with sacrifices, but Ryoma supposed that not much that was worth living for didn’t. And yet, despite the music that filled the air and soft rustle of dancing, he noticed that a particular individual was painstakingly absent. Ryoma glanced at Saizo who was deep in concentration on Kagero’s own caper.

“You’ll excuse me for a bit, won’t you?”

Saizo’s eye widened but nevertheless he nodded. “Of course, my lord, but what--”

“Attend to the guests and assure them I’ll return speedily.”

And he began his search just like that, and he would expect a disgruntled retainer by the end of the night because of it. Of course actually navigating the corridors of the castle was harder than he thought. He scolded himself for the faith he had in making the trip after nearly being pulled into celebration for the third time.  _ If I were the Nohrian Kaiser, where would I rather spend the night than a crowded room?,  _ wasn’t much of a helpful question either he realized. But he vaguely remembered a conversation about the sakura blossoms just to the left of the palace, surrounding the moon bridge and lake, and much to his satisfaction he spotted a mess of strikingly blond hair contrasting the shadowy night.

“I’d have thought the Kaiser would like to make these appearances to ensure a lasting peace between our two kingdoms, but the sakura blossoms  _ are  _ rather beautiful this time of year,” he smirked.

“Prince Ryoma!” Leo flushed. “I apologize for my absc--”

Ryoma held his hand up and gazed down at the blond. “I kid, of course. I don’t particularly blame you for not staying for the celebration.”

“Still…” Leo turned towards him and it was only then he realized the shivering. “Our treaties are rather new and I wouldn’t dare jeopardize them.”

“Please, trust me when I say,” Ryoma reached for his own white gown, “a silly little party wouldn’t harm our two kingdoms’ relationship.” He offered the clothing once it was off but of course the younger would deny it, he put it across his shoulders anyway.

“It seems inappropriate for me to wear such important attire to the house of Hoshido…”

“The war is over and you’ll have to excuse me for putting this bluntly but I really do wish to form a much more personal bond with you.”

If it weren’t for the moonlight he wouldn’t have noticed Leo blushing. “That’s hardly anything to excuse yourself for.”

“Well it seems we both have a tendency to apologize over trivial things.”

“Heh, I suppose so.”

Ryoma never realized that the lake’s waning made noise even in the absence of winds. He was strikingly aware now of Leo’s stance next to him. The man had turned his attention back to the water and stared intently at the reflection of the white moon, he pulled Ryoma’s robes closer and bowed his head inwards.  _ He’s awfully small _ , Ryoma mused.

“Is it polite in Hoshidan culture to stare at others?”

“Ah--I apologize, Kaiser,” Ryoma swore.

Leo peeked at him from the corner of his eyes. “I don’t enjoy being called Kaiser if we’re going to be closer friends from here on out.”

“And why’s that? If you don’t mind me prying.”

The younger man stayed silent at that and shifted. Ryoma felt immediate regret from his question. He realized belatedly that Xander meant everything to Leo, and he couldn’t imagine the toll that loss had on him. Loss in more than a brother, but maybe even the only father figure he had ever known. Leo didn’t feel like he deserved the title. And everytime it was used, it was yet another reminder of what the war had cost.

“You’re a man of literature, correct?”

Leo dolefully nodded.

“Then you must know,” Ryoma gravitated to him and spoke in a hush, “that many scholars have suggested in the existence of worlds that mirror our own.”

And Leo laughed in response,  _ laughed. _ If it hadn’t been so joyful Ryoma wouldn’t have been caught so off guard. “And, pray tell, what does that have to do with tonight?”

“I understand that you’ve suffered great losses from the war. But I thought it’d do you some good to envision a world where those losses never occurred. One where--”

“Please,” Leo cut him off, “please, stop.”

Ryoma could only oblige and they stood in silence once more. Despite the royal gown, Leo shook like a leaf. He didn’t notice the tears until minutes later, and he figured Leo hadn’t either for that matter.  _ This night has already resulted in many mistakes, one more would do no harm.  _ And Ryoma embraced him without word and cradled his neck into his own chest and didn’t speak until he felt him go lax in his arms.

“I am deeply,  _ deeply _ , sorry.”

He felt a weak nod of acceptance and pulled back enough for Leo to gaze upwards, eyelashes sheened from tears and cheeks wet and flushed, and  _ oh _ ,  _ that was a sight to behold _ . He filed this moment under  _ emotions to later address _ .

“I--I’m sorry as well. I didn’t mean for your gown to get soiled.”

Ryoma huffed a laugh. “That is the least of my worries at the moment, my Leo.” And, to Ryoma’s pleasure, the blush rose back up.

“I wanted you to know that there was-- _ is _ \--always the possibility that this all went better in another time. Perhaps this war never occurred at all.”

“We wouldn’t have met. I don’t think I’d accept a world where we never met,” Leo whispered.

“I wouldn’t either,” Ryoma whispered back. “But if it meant you still had Xander…”

The tears welled up again and Leo resorted to gripping to Ryoma’s chest as if it was his last breath of air. This time he could hear the small hiccups and sobs. And a knife drove through his chest, different from all the times he wanted to defend his siblings but yet somewhat familiar. He rubbed soothing circles through Leo’s blond hair. After an eternity his breathing had evened and he pulled away, only inches, from Ryoma.

“I’d imagine the Tennō of Hoshido has better places to be,” Leo chuckled. “I’ve kept you waiting from your subjects.”

“It’s no matter,” Ryoma smiled warmly. “Any moment spent with you is one worthwhile.”

“Oh, uhm…” Leo flustered, pushing his fingers into his hair. “Well, uh, you’ve certainly caught me off guard…”

“So I’ve been told. You’re not planning on leaving tonight, are you?”

“I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome,” Leo reasoned.   
  


“Your welcome is indefinite in my eyes, Leo.”

“Oh, please,” Leo huffed, “you make me sound like your spouse.”

“Hmm,” Ryoma mused, “I will say there is a certain  _ charm  _ to it.” For what had been the third time that night, Leo blushed, and this time  _ profusely _ . 

“You really shouldn’t jester about courtship, my Lord,” Leo coughed.

“Nevermind that,” Ryoma laughed. “I’m just suggesting you stay the night. There are bandits still on the roads and I’d really hate to see you leave so soon. There’ll be breakfast awaiting you in the morning and I can personally escort you back to Krakenburg.”

“That’s very generous but the Hoshidan people need their highness here.”

“So you’re not arguing with a night’s stay?”

“Well...” Leo hugged the imperial robes tighter. “I suppose not,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellas! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please note that I also draw (and I'd like to think I'm much better at that than writing lmao) so if you're interested in following me: my Tumblr and Instagram are both @chrqnn :) I also just recently opened a RedBubble store that (at the time of me posting this) only has Leo merch on it, so you can get yourself some nice stuff! I'll gladly take constructive criticism or even just questions about me! Thanks again for reading :D


End file.
